


I Can Fix That

by Mario



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nineteenth Century, Old West, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: В одном пограничном городке Луи преподает в школе с одним кабинетом, а Гарри продает лук на своей тележке. Когда Луи требуется помощь, чтобы отремонтировать старое школьное здание, Гарри только счастлив помочь.





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Fix That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915570) by [roaroftheninth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaroftheninth/pseuds/roaroftheninth). 



> A great story that deserves more. Go leave a kudos to the original!   
> xx
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на оригинал работы и оставьте автору кудос (и пару милых слов)).   
> Приятного прочтения.

Он всегда был Луковым Гарри, или, по крайней мере, именно так его знал Луи.

В солнечные он тащится через весь город с тележкой с запряженным в нее осликом, который, по правде говоря, должен был умереть еще годы назад, но всякий раз, как Гарри слышит об этом от кого угодно, он показывает эту солнечную усмешку и объясняет, что Мэри Лу живет на луке, а лук — это волшебный плод Матери Природы. В этом вся суть продаж Гарри: он продает, конечно, как, собственно, сам лук, так и мази, эликсиры и специи, а еще все, что угодно, что можно, предположительно, сделать из лука. Лучшая часть заключается в том, что люди верят ему. Естественно, они идут к доктору насчет того, что их беспокоит, однако, чтобы быть полностью уверенными, они также идут к Гарри, за его луковыми средствами. То ли лекарства, то ли лук делают свое дело — никто никогда не мог сказать наверняка, что именно, так что Гарри все еще оживленно торгует.

Его лук откуда-то из секретного места за озером, говорит он всем, — там, где вода бежит вверх по склону.

Впрочем, он и не обманщик. Гарри доверяет и верит своим луковицам, он искренен в своей вере в то, что они помогают людям. Это можно прочесть на его лице.

Что по-глупому очаровывает.

Иногда Луи задерживается в школе, пока дети вываливаются из школьных дверей и спешат домой. Одна из причин, из-за которой Гарри так успешен, по мнению Луи, так это то, что Гарри никогда не встречал ни души, на которую не смог бы произвести впечатления. Он запрокидывает голову назад и смеется, когда Шериф шутит, и улыбается, с сияющими глазами, когда отвешивает жене Шерифа комплименты насчет ее новой шляпки. Гарри никогда не замечали в компании юных леди, но не потому, что предложений слишком мало. Временами, когда чья-либо дочь или жена прижимается слишком близко или смеется слишком громко, Гарри взглядом ищет Луи у здания школы и обращает к нему эту свою солнечную улыбку, будто это их секрет.

Луи улыбается в ответ, беспомощно.

Однажды вечером, поздней весной, Луи сидит за столом, проверяя работы шестых, седьмых и восьмых классов. Снаружи льет, как из ведра, но внутри, под светом зажженных ламп, вполне уютно. Он настолько теряется в этом чувстве, что не замечает, что больше не один, до тех пор, пока кто-то ласково не стучит о дверной косяк.

Луи поднимает взгляд вверх, губы раскрыты в удивлении.

— Я не хотел потревожить тебя, — говорит Луковый Гарри. Его шляпа у него в руках, нижняя губа закушена, но сам он улыбается как-то странно и мягко — так, что из-за этого сердце Луи забавно подпрыгивает.

— Ну, ты меня потревожил, — властно отвечает ему Луи, откладывая ручку, — Но, к счастью, я тебя прощаю.

Улыбка Гарри не исчезает.

— Мне было интересно… Все говорят, что ты выращиваешь лучшую морковь во всей стране.

— Не хочется быть высокомерным, — говорит Луи, — но это правда. Я лучший специалист по выращиванию моркови. Я свел это к науке.

— Неужто? — улыбка Гарри становится шире.

Луи кивает.

— Конечно, — отвечает он очень серьезно. — Две части грязи, одна часть солнечного света, одна часть воды. О, а еще я выхожу к ним ночью, чтобы поговорить.

— Так ты читаешь им сказки перед сном, — говорит Гарри, похоже восхищенный.

— Нет, я рассказываю им о состоянии экономики.

Гарри смеется.

— Превосходно, ведь я ем только образованную морковь.

— Как и я, — соглашается Луи. — Кому нужна глупая морковка?

— Точно не мне, — Гарри играет с полями своей шляпы. — Могу я побеспокоить тебя насчет моркови в следующий раз, как я буду в городе?

— Собираешься заплатить мне луком? — добродушно спрашивает Луи.

— Мог бы, — искренне отвечает Гарри. — Или… — его взгляд переходит на ведро рядом со столом Луи — то, которое было опустошено минут пятнадцать назад и которое вновь медленно, но верно наполняется обратно. Он кивает в его сторону. — Я мог бы исправить это.

— Ведро не сломано, — произносит Луи очень серьезно. — Не смей клеветать на мое ведро. Как ты смеешь.

— Уверен, это ведро — самое джентльменское среди всех ведер, — с той же интонацией отвечает Гарри. — Но, думаю, крыша все же немного протекает.

Луи смотрит вверх, туда, где на темном дереве потолка собираются капли воды.

— Возможно.

Гарри также смотрит вверх.

— Я могу исправить это, — повторяет он.

Он возвращается на следующий день после обеда, и справляется с этим, конечно же.

 

Поздним полднем, когда дети давным-давно уже ушли, Гарри все еще на крыше. В какой-то момент Луи выходит к нему, чтобы посмотреть. Гарри сорвал протекающую часть крыши полностью, заменяя ее новой древесиной, так что теперь там нет и единого местечка, через которое вода бы могла бы пробраться внутрь.

— Похоже, здесь очень много работы, — комментирует Луи.

Гарри выглядывает из одной из прорех.

— Всего лишь покосилась древесина. Это очень старое здание. Хотя, я закончу как раз к дождю.

Он продолжает работать, даже когда Луи возвращается обратно к своему столу.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — в скором времени говорит Гарри.

— Просто Луи, — тут же исправляет учитель.

— Луи, — повторяет Гарри с теплотой в голосе. — Если ты не слишком занят, мог бы ты почитать мне.

Пусть Луи и удивлен, он ничего не говорит по этому поводу.

— Что ты предпочитаешь читать?

Гарри издает сдавленный звук, передвигая что-то на крыше.

— Я не умею читать, — отвечает он, хоть и достаточно весело. — Но мне все же нравится слушать, как это делают другие.

Луи осматривает свой стол в поисках чего-то короткого. Первым, что он находит, оказывается тонкий том стихотворений, который подарила ему мама, как только он стал учителем.

— Тебе нравится поэзия?

Лицо Гарри вновь показывается среди балок. Луи изо всех сил пытается на думать, как мило выглядят его кудри, хитро спутавшись сами по себе.

— У тебя есть «Аннабель Ли»?

Впечатленный, Луи откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Ты знаешь об Эдгаре Аллане По?

— Я был ребенком, и она была тоже, в том королевстве у моря, — декларирует Гарри. Он усмехается. — Моя бабушка читала мне.

— Что ж, тогда, Луковый Гарри, тайный ценитель поэзии, — Луи открывает книжку, — я представляю вам Аннабель Ли, написанную Эдгаром Алланом По.

— Что значит ценитель? — прерывает Гарри.

— Эмм… Кто-то, кто с энтузиазмом чем-то восторгается, — пытается Луи.

— Ценитель, — Гарри расплывается в улыбке. На секунду его голова исчезает в отверстии балок. — Можно быть ценителем чего угодно, верно? — спрашивает он.

— Полагаю, — Луи пожимает плечами.

— И человека тоже? — уточняет Гарри.

Луи усмехается потолку.

— Ты восторгаешься каким-то определенным человеком, Луковый Гарри?

Повисает короткая тишина.

— Возможно. Немного, — голос Гарри звучит проказливо.

Луи никак не может справиться с коротким уколом ревности куда-то в сердце.

— Кем?

— Ты будешь читать мне мою поэму или мне придется уснуть здесь со скуки и в итоге упасть с крыши?

— Неужели я настолько ужасен в разговорах? — спрашивает Луи с почти наигранным негодованием.

— Нет, ты чудесен, — отвечает Гарри нежно. — Почитаешь мне, хорошо?

Они проводят остаток вечера за чтением и обсуждением стихов, да и следующие два вечера так же. Луи никак не продвигается в проверке работ, зато Гарри заканчивает чинить крышу.

 

Гарри возвращается за морковью на четвертый день. Луи передает ему целое ведерко, которое Гарри принимает с благодарностью. Однако, он не разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Ты знаешь, — непринужденно говорит Луи. — Это окно никогда нормально не открывалось. Из-за этого здесь отвратительно жарко в июне.

Гарри солнечно улыбается ему.

— Я могу исправить это.

Он справляется.

 

Гарри очень хорош в ремонте всего на свете, как узнает Луи. После того, как окно начинает открываться и закрываться словно по волшебству, Луи просит Гарри починить те из парт, что покосились или начали скрипеть, включая и его собственный стол. По просьбе Луи Гарри также чинит порог и перевешивает переднюю дверь. Луи даже берет деньги у правительства, чтобы закупить краски, а Гарри выкрашивает стены внутри здания школы. Гарри приходится забраться на табурет, чтобы достать до самых дальних уголков, из-за чего его рубашка задирается. Луи не смотрит.

Неважно, что именно Луи просит починить, Гарри всегда всего лишь улыбается и говорит так, словно это их общий секрет:

— Я могу исправить это.

И он всегда справляется.

 

Где-то на середине, Луи решает, что теперь у Гарри больше моркови, чем ему могло когда-нибудь понадобиться, так что они заключают новый договор: в обмен на ремонтные работы Луи будет учить Гарри читать. Эта идея зажигает в Гарри некую лампочку, из-за чего его лицо светится, и когда в конце дня они садятся рядышком на полчаса или где-то так — до тех пор, как Гарри не придется возвращаться обратно за озеро, он выглядит более заинтересованным, чем все ученики Луи вместе взятые. Наблюдать за тем, как Гарри поглощает написанные для детей книги так, словно это высокохудожественная литература, немного больно, ведь Гарри наслаждается этим. Он, наверное, был бы восхищен прочтением юридического уведомления или инструкции, а Луи немного злится на мир, в котором никто не обучил Гарри читать еще столетия назад.

Если одна из причин, почему Луи любит их частные уроки, заключается в том, что Гарри садится достаточно близко для того, чтобы их колени соприкасались, а их локти задевали друг друга, ну, никому и не обязательно знать.

Тем не менее, однажды наступает день, когда школьное здание в идеальном состоянии, а Луи не может придумать, что бы еще Гарри мог починить. Он стирает мел с доски, когда слышит, как Гарри подходит к нему, но Луи не оборачивается. Он всегда был склонен к капризам, а сегодня, как он считает, у него есть на это право, ведь его чувства к Гарри очень сильно выросли, но теперь больше нет причин, по которым они могли бы и дальше проводить время вместе. (Это по-детски, но Луи все равно.)

— Луи, — тихо говорит Гарри, подойдя как раз прямо к нему, но остановившись в трех-четырех шагах.

— Я занят, — резко отвечает Луи.

— Лу.

— Гарри, я не… — Луи поворачивает на пятках, но что-то в лицо Гарри заставляет его испугаться и замолчать.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Гарри.

Ладони Луи сжимаются в кулаки. Приходит мысль об Эдгаре Аллане По. Но недремлющий сон о жизни и свете оставил мне сердце разбитым.

— Я думаю, — начинает он. Это ведь так сложно, верно? — Я думаю, что, возможно, мое сердце немного… немного разбито.

Приходит понимание, что это ведь на самом деле правда. Он даже и представить не мог, что дела обстоят именно так, до тех пор, пока не произнес это вслух.

Гарри подходит ближе и кладет руку Луи на затылок. Луи застывает на месте. Они никогда не были настолько близко друг к другу.

— Я могу исправить это, — убедительно обещает Гарри.

А затем он притягивает Луи к себе для поцелуя, и, конечно же, он справляется.


End file.
